Lightning and Fire
by Kodai
Summary: Original Story Influenced by My Hero Academia and Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue

**AN: I don't know if this will ever be seen, but this is a story i wrote ****before. I didn't know what to do with it. I was inspired a lot****by My Hero Academia also known as Boku no Hero Academia and Fairy Tail to an extent. But i have tried to make as original****as possible. **

**Now then this is the introduction, I hope you like it**

It was 2,020 years ago when the world changed forever. The Gods of Ancient Greece came down Gifted four individuals with the powers to slay dragons and to control the four natural elements and an extension of them, One was fire and lightning, Second was Water and Ice, Third was The Earth and metal, and the fourth was Air and four were able to speak and tame and if needed kill dragons. They sought to keep peace to world till their dying breath. As time went on the gods gifted many people with powers such as Perseus, Hercules, Midas, Lycaon and many more and through them producing offspring these powers spread throughout civilization. As time went on the though, the origin of these powers were lost through the passage of time and people started to think of these powers as magic. The dragonslayers powers did not diminish however, they found new and worthy people to take them up such as King Arthur, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, and Sir Percival, the four founding members of Camelot's Knights of the round table. As the passage of time went on into the modern era, through archeology, we found the origins of these powers again and we no longer called these powers magic but powers again. We now come to present day 75% of the population has these powers and are called the gifted. But sadly 10% do not have these gifts and are called the ungifted, and then we have 15% of the worlds population have powers but do not have any control of their powers at all and are called the uncontrollables, but because they are a danger to themselves and those around them, they are put in facilities that dampen their powers and are helped in controlling them.

**I hope you all liked the introduction, I'll try to finish the first chapter and put it out. **

**Until then See ya later**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Drago**

_Drago…..Drago,_ i wake up wondering who was saying my name and i look around in confusion, then i think to myself _Must've been my imagination._ I look at the standard issue alarm clock they place in everyone of our rooms and see that its 7 am on the 20th of January and that it is testing day and i have a couple hours till we start the testing, i get up out of bed and look in the mirror, and see my messy brown hair and my brown eyes staring back at me and then my eyes go down to the grey suit that they gave us when we first get to the center, it dampens our powers so they have some control of us. I decide to put in some last minute training till they come get me. As i train memories come flooding into my head memories that were long forgotten, i start thinking _I can't believe it's been over 5 years since i first came here at 10 years old,_ then my door opens breaking me out of those thoughts and the guards come in and escort me to the test chamber and i look up and see Dr. Yin in the viewing room.

"Okay Drago, let's start you ready?" Said Doctor Yin.

"Yeah i am ready Doc, let's do this, i want to leave this place" I told her.

"You know that to leave this place you have to show control, but I believe you can do that today" Said Doctor Yin.

_Here we go_,i start to activate my power and the room starts to fill with fire all around me but it is concentrated unlike the times before where it was a complete mess, and then i hear Doctor Yin tell me to switch to lightning and then the heat disappears and I just hear crackling and see sparks flow around and the air fills with static and after a couple minutes of this happening, Doctor Yin tells me to stop and i do and she disappears from the viewing room. The door opens to the side of me and I see her come inside and gives me a hug and she tells me

"You've done it, after 5 years you've done it, you have gained control of your power, you can be released."

I hug her back tightly and say "Thank you for everything you have done for me over these past 5 years".

She tells me "Your welcome Drago, and thank you for making this place a bit brighter, now lets stop with this mushy stuff and let's go get you back into regular clothes and call your father to come get you."

I nod my head and head back to my room and grab the bag i had when i first came here and start packing the little belongings that i have and i go to my wall and see the one picture that was taken while i was here, it was of my 12th birthday and that day was a milestone for me because i finally started to gain control of my powers. I pack that up also with the rest of my things and open my door and give the room that had been my home for the last 5 years one last look and then close the door and walk away with my bag slung over my shoulder in normal clothes and walk towards the gate that has held me for 5 years and watch as it opens and walk out to the outside world for the first time in a long time. I walk out and see my father, Rex, a public hero that has saved many people. I stop a distance away from him and look at him and study him and see how the past 5 years have changed him. His hair has grayed in certain places, he now has a scar on his left cheek, no doubt from a fight with a villian. I walk up to him and before I could say anything to him, he hugs me and says "I'm proud of you son, let's go home."

I just nod to agree and we head home. As we approach our house, we are in silence having exhausted the topic of what happened between us throughout the last 5 years. As we approach the door and it bursts open and my little sister tackles me and hugs me with a huge smile on her face, and our dog runs up and sniffs me for a second and then starts licking me and i tell him to stop and start to pet him and I hug my sister back and say "I missed you Ava". and we both get up and I look up and see my mom, Cora, crying and I walk up to her and hug her and wipe away her tears and tell her "It's ok mom, I am fine, I am back."

We walked inside and we all sat in the living room and I told them about how the center treated me and how I trained and when I finally started to understand my powers and how I gained control of them. When i finish my story, my father gets up and walks out of the room and returns with something wrapped in cloth, he hands it to me and says "I was going to give this to you after your power manifested, but i never got the chance too." I take it from him and push away some of the cloth to reveal a handle, i grab hold of the handle pull the rest of the object out from under it to reveal a sword, let the sheath fall to the ground and hold in my hands carefully, trying not to cut myself and tell my father "Thank you dad" and i put it down and walk up to him and give him a hug. I grab the sheath and put the sword back into it and grab the rest of my stuff and head to my old room and put my stuff down and look at it and see that it hasn't changed at all over the last 5 years.

4 months later

—

_Drago…..Drago…Drago pay attention listen to me_, "DRAGO WAKE UP! You'll be late for your first day of school!" yelled Cora. I opened my eyes to see my old alarm clock that still to my surprise still works, I read it and it says 6:30 a.m. on Monday April 20th, 2020.

I yell back to my mom "I'm awake and coming for breakfast!" I swing my legs out of my bed and plant them down onto the cold hard wood floor and look around my room and think back to 5 months ago when all i had to my name was my own name and the grey suit that the center gave me and nothing else. I stand up and walk to the kitchen where I see my mom, cooking breakfast.

I tell her "Good morning"

She tells me "Good morning Drago, go sit at the table, I'll have breakfast done shortly."

I sit down at the table across from my little sister who like always has her nose in a book, and I reach across the table and push the book down and say with a smile "what'd mom and dad tell you Ava, no reading at the table but don't worry I won't tell just don't get caught"

At the she smiles and her blue eyes just like our dads light up and pushes her black hair out of her face and whispers to me "I never get caught."

Just then Mom comes up and with a plate of food and i look over and see her brown eyes turn happy when she sees her two children together again. She moves her brown hair out of her face as she puts down our food, which consists of pancakes and eggs and bacon. Ava and I reach for the food and dig in making sure to leave enough and for mom and we both get up and tell her thank you and leave to go get ready for school and go back into my room and get dressed and so does my sister and I look at my sword and decide to leave it and then I focus on the clock and realize it's 7:30 and I grab my sister after she's done getting ready i tell her "we gotta go or we will be late." We ran out of the door and yelled bye to our mom run to school.

We slow down once we reach the school and Ava tells me "that she is going to her friends" and she goes and i continue walking and without meaning too catch people's conversations and hear them saying "Is that the new kid? There's something familiar about him, isn't there?" I laugh to myself and think _Barely into the first day and people are already talking about me._ As i think i bump into someone and i look around and don't see anyone and then smell around and there was a faint scent but i couldn't tell who it was, i just shrug my shoulders and continue walking to the principal's office to check in and get my schedule. I get to the office and the secretaries tell me sit and wait and i do so, i am waiting for maybe 5 minutes and the principal walks out of her office and says "Well...well is that you Drago long time no see" i look up and see Mrs. Tara and stand up and say " Yes it has Mrs. Tara." I walk into Tara's office and she sits in her chair and I sit down putting my backpack down and Tara asks " well how have you been it's been over 5 years since anyone has seen you at all, it was like you vanished off the face of the earth." I start to explain that when my powers manifested i couldn't control them i would send fire and lightning everywhere randomly and that i went to a center, where i learned to control my power and how i got out 5 months ago and just needed some time to adjust back into normal life. After i stop, she leans back into her chair and says "well we are glad, you are back who else knows?" I tell her "No one but my family and now you know I am back, i am guessing that they will find out if i have the same classes as them." Tara hands me my schedule and says " You'll have a lot of friends in these classes, don't worry" I tell her thank you and leave to go to my homeroom as i am walking i notice that the hallway is empty and figure that everyone must've gone to class and as i reach my homeroom i hear the teacher talking to the class and i hear him explaining that there will be a new student and that he should be here soon, as he says that i knock on the door and he says that must be him and tells me to walk in and i do so, as i walk in, i ask " you must be Mr. Hatake?" He says " Yes that's me, i am your new homeroom teacher" then i hear a voice yell out "You're in here!?" I turn and see Ava jumped out of her seat with her power activated and i tell her " Yes i am, little sis, so sit down and deactivate or i will activate" all of the sudden the teacher snaps me out of my stare off with Ava and tells me to say my name and a fact about myself. I tell the class my name is Drago and that I am the older brother of Ava. The teacher tells me to take a seat by Ruth and I do so and as I take my seat, a note slides along my desk and i open it and it says _Meet me outside after class _and i look around wondering who threw it but see no one who looks like they did so. I put my hand out and say "Names Drago, you must be Ruth?" And she grabs my hand to shake and says "Yes i am, nice to meet you Drago." Mr. Hatake interrupted and said " now then let's see who remembers what we learned at the beginning of the year, We are what is called the gifted, who can tell me where our powers come from?" Most people raise their hand obviously knowing the answer or at least thinking they do, and I do too and Mr. Hatake says " Yes Drago?" I say "Our powers come from the gods and they were first given to four individuals, then as slowly as time went on, they were given to more people and that is why they call us the gifted." He tells me that "i am correct and then asks if i know what the first powers were" and i answer "that the powers are called Dragonslayer and they are very powerful and let people control certain elements depending in what is given and only people that have a good heart and truly want to protect can use them." He makes a face of surprise and then asks " How do you know so much about the dragonslayer power, i haven't even taught the class about it yet and you haven't been here for most of the school year, Drago what is the power you were given?" I stand up and activate and my eyes change into amber dragon eyes and set the air on fire above me and then instantly change it to lightning and the air all around of the room becomes heated and static at the same time and i form a dragon head above me and then i deactivate and sit back down and Mr. Hatake is taken back in amazement and then recovers and continues to ask questions about what they had learned earlier in the school year, all the way up till when the first period bell rings and we all get up to leave class and Mr. Hatake says "Drago, can you stay back for a bit?" I stay back and he says " That's an extraordinary power you have there, be careful, don't set yourself apart from everyone ok? I say that I won't and thank him for complimenting my power and leaving. As i walk outside of class, i instantly get punched and instantly turn back about to punch back when i realize it was Ezekiel who had punched me and i still punch him but in the arm instead of the face and he grabs his arm rolls it back and says " Jeez didn't need to punch me back so hard even though i punched you hard" and then all of the sudden he gets zapped and i look over and see Ava was the one that had zapped him and i tell her to calm down and she does so and i pick Ezekiel up and ask if he's ok and he says he's fine, and that he gets zapped by her a lot. I give him a handshake and tell him "it's been a long time, it's good to see a familiar face other than my sister and parents." As Ezekiel and I are talking, I catch a scent in the air and I realize that it was the same from earlier but stronger and realize whose scent it is and before I could investigate the next class bell rings and Ezekiel and I run to our next class which happens to be PE. I get dressed for PE and as i leave the locker room, the PE teacher says "Hello, I am Mr. Woods, i am the PE teacher here and you must be Drago." I tell that i am and then he informs me that today we are doing combat training, more specifically one on one battles. I sit down next to Ezekiel and then Mr. Woods tells the rest of the class that we are doing one on one battles. He then reads out the list of names " First it will be Ezekiel vs. Damian, second up will be Killian vs. Ryker, Third will be Ethan vs. Hazel, Fourth will be Katie vs. Silas, Fifth shall be Enzo vs. Ava, The sixth battle will be Ezra vs. Ruth, the Seventh will be Ezran vs. Alora and the final battle will be Drago vs. Michael." I am taken back by who I am against because I haven't heard that name in a long time. As i am in a haze of memories from my childhood with Ezekiel and Michael, I start to remember the time when we all went to Michael's house and we all had just turned 10 and Ezekiel and Michael's powers had manifested and mine hadn't yet and when we got there we decided to go on an adventure and as we were on the adventure, my power had manifested and i remember the feeling when it manifested, I remember feeling a burning sensation and I subconsciously knew it was a danger and started to run away from Ezekiel and Michael and before I felt like was a safe distance away I exploded in fire and lightning, leaving destruction around me, that was the last time I saw both of them for over 5 years. I was snapped out of my memories by Ezekiel as he patted me on the shoulder, as he got up to go fight. I watched Ezekiel's battle with heavy curiosity, after all i was wondering, how much stronger Ezekiel had gotten over the years.

As Ezekiel's battle was about to start, I noticed that instead of charging in for a fist to fist fight with his opponent like he used, he stayed back and held out his hand like he was charging something and then Mr. Woods yelled BEGIN! Ezekiel instantly activated and his arm burst with energy which he then focused into ball and then i looked over at his opponent Damian and saw that he had 5 or so clones surrounding him and told them to go and then i turned back at Ezekiel and he had orb of lightning in his hand, and he threw it and he perfectly directed it so its sparks hit the clones and he hit Damian in the chest and massive amount of electricity burst in the air and i saw Damian on the ground scorched, and just like that the battle was over. Mr. Woods then called for the second match to take place and it did and i couldn't see most of it because i can only guess Ryker's power and when the steam dissipated Ryker stood as the victor and Killian was on the ground his face metal. The third battle was pretty fast and Ethan won, The fourth battle was called and Amala was on the floor and as Silas was going down he had bumped into me, and had told me sorry for that, i just nodded in his direction. The fourth battle started and Amala instantly activated her power and disappeared in a bright light and then i noticed that it was the same scent from earlier but faint again and i realized that it was her scent and that she bumped into me earlier that morning. Then i was snapped back into the battle, and I see Amala come out from nowhere and attack Silas with a sword made out of light, and then disappeared again, and then appeared again and shot an arrow of light and hit Silas in the chest knocking him back, and then Silas regained his footing and then activated his power and he exploded in fire and lightning, and had control over those two elements for second and then the fire and lightning started to spread everywhere leaving destruction everywhere it went and i realized it was just like the day when my powers manifested and jumped into action and activated and did something that i had been practicing for the last 4 months after my training with my dad and i took the form of lightning and moved at a speed that most people could not see unless they had an affinity lightning and moved to Silas and stopped in front of him and I told him "deactivate your power or everyone in this place will die." He nods and starts to do so but then it rages back up, and he tells me " I can't, it's too strong." I listen to him yell in pain and i speak to him " I know it's hard unlike any other power the elements of fire and lightning are coursing through your veins and your soul is combined with a dragon's that is constantly trying to take over, but this is not your own power, so you must calm down and breathe and feel your own power again" He nods and the fire and lightning die down around us again and stop and his power deactivates and he collapses to the ground. I reach out a hand and help him back up to his feet, and ask him "Are you able to continue fighting?" and he answers "Yes i am" i nod and go back to where i was sitting with Ezekiel and sit back down and the fight continues and Amala being faster than Silas out maneuvers him at every turn and eventually beats him. They sit back down to rest and the fifth battle begins and Ava activates and her body courses with lightning, and Caspian activates his power and his eyes change into navy blue dragon eyes and the air all around us drops in temperature. I look at him and water and ice flow around much like how fire and lightning flows around me, and I realize that he has dragonslayer powers. Mr. Woods yells "Begin." Ava runs toward Caspian, and Caspian fires a shot of water and ice, and Ava dodges it easily and he continues to fire shots at her and she keeps dodging and then she fires a beam of electricity and hits him in the chest and then she runs up to him and throws a punch to his face and connects and as she connects and a massive amount of electricity is released and Caspian breaks up into pieces of ice and then he is behind Ava and strikes at her and she dodges and punches him square in the face and knocks him out. The Sixth and Seventh battles started and ended pretty fast. Ruth had won her battle pretty easily, and Alora's battle was close due to Ezran teleporting around everywhere, but she came through in the end. As soon as the seventh battle was over, my battle was called to the floor. I get up from my seat and head down to the floor for the fight and i see michael already there waiting for me and i stand in front of him and look at him and he looks back at me and he hear Mr. Woods say over the intercom "Begin!" And before i can react, activated his power and forms a revolver fires 6 shots at me, and 3 hit me before i can dodge them, then i activate and throw a fireball towards him and then i form a ball of lightning right after and send it right at him, i see michael form a shield and block both elements and then before he lowers the shield, i let my body become lightning and run behind him and shed the lightning and catch my body on fire and jump and kick downwards toward Michael and before i can connect my attack he returns with an attack of his own and punches my gut and connects and making me stumble backwards from the sheer force of the impact. I recover and throw a punch back at him. I connect and send a burst of lightning and fire through my arm sending him back a few feet, as he is recovering, i run towards him and send a kick towards his head, he dodges and and jumps forwards and sends a kick towards my head, i raise an arm towards my head and block it, but the force of it sends me stumbling back a few feet. I stop for a second before attacking and i coat myself with flame and lightning, and let it flow all over my body, and then i send all of it in one huge blast towards Michael, he reacts fast and creates a rocket launcher and fires it to my side and my blast hits him and the rocket hits me. We both get hurt by each other attacks and we both are knocked down and we both struggle to get up, and i get faster than Michael, due to me only being stunned by it. Both exhausted from the energy drained from us from each attack, and i walk towards michael and prepare to attack him and i realize that i only have enough energy left in me to throw one punch. I throw a punch and connect with Michael's face and he stumbles back and is about to blackout when he creates something and throws it down, it was too late when I realized what it was and I get hit by a strong smell that overloads my senses and I get knocked from it. My last memory before blackness enveloped me was Mr. Woods yelling over the intercom, "This fight has ended in a draw and could someone get these two to the infirmary."

The first thing I see when I awaken from the darkness is a golden light, covering my body with a hand over me. I feel energy flowing into me and pain leaving me. I look over and see Michael across from me still passed out with the same golden aura surrounding him. I start to get up and as I get up the golden aura shifts with me. I start to move to get out of the bed and before i get up i hear a voice say, "I wouldn't move if i was you, your body is still recovering from your fight". I look over and see Faith. I ignore her and get up anyway, and right when I plant my feet and go to take a step and instantly fall to my knees. I hear her walk over and take my arm to help me up and she says " I told you so, but looks like you'll be able walk soon considering you were able to take a step, so just rest for a bit". I sit down into a chair with Faith's help. I look over at Michael and ask "How is he doing, any serious wounds' '? She responds with " No, just a small burn but that is all" She then proceeds to slap me in the head and say " Also are you serious? After 5 years, you two decided to fight each other as a greeting instead of talking"? I rub my head and say " I didn't see him until our fight and at that point we didn't have a choice". She then just shakes her and walks away muttering under her breath, and returns to healing Michael. I wait for a few minutes and then get up again and feel alot more stable than i was before and walk toward the door and grab the door handle and before i leave i say to Faith " Thank you for healing me and helping me, and it was nice seeing, don't wear yourself out". She looks up and gives me a smile and says " It was nice seeing you, don't get in any more trouble". I nod and walk out, as i walk out and look at my schedule and check the time and i see that there is about 5 mins left in my last class. I start to walk toward it and once i get to the door, the bell rings and the door bursts open and a mass amount of kids rush through. I move out of the way of them all and start to walk down the hall towards the doors when I hear someone yell "Drago!" I look back and see Ezekiel and Ava running down the hall trying to catch up to me. I stop walking for a moment to give them a chance to catch up. As they catch up, Ezekiel says "Looks like you gained some experience with your powers over these years,and you were able to handle yourself in a fight against Michael for the first time." I just nod and say " You weren't bad yourself, also since when are you able to control lightning?" He responds "About a year ago, thanks to your sister and your dad for showing me the basics of Lightning manipulation." As he finishes, a hand grabs my shoulder and I get turned around and greeted with a punch to the face and as i look up i see Amala with a smirk on her face and her brown hair partially covering her face and she says " That's for not telling me that you came back and for interrupting my battle, I could've handled it." _No, you couldn't have, not how that power was surging and exploding_, I think to myself, "Yeah i am sure you would've found a way, and Ow…" I tell her. She then hugs and whispers "I am glad your back, and despite his hello, i am sure Michael is too." I respond "I know". We retract from the hug and she tells us that she is going to go check on and check Hazel out of the infirmary. We wave goodbye and start walking.


	3. Announcement

_**Hey guys/gals, it's Kodai, I wanted to just say I'm sorry for not putting out more content for guys, I am currently working on a second **_**_chapter. Hopefully i can have it out sooner rather later. Also Thank you for sticking with this story,it means alot. Now please review and wait for the next chapter._**


End file.
